


En la misma página

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Dean está perdido, cansado, demasiadas perdidas en un camino que ya es muy largo. Sam necesita saber si aún están en la misma página.Oneshot





	En la misma página

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! 
> 
> Ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que aún tengo cosas pendientes. Mis disculpas a todos, creo que estoy un poco en crisis, estas cosas pasan a veces. Solo puedo deciros que no tengo abandonado nada, que mi cabeza sigue intentando sacar adelante esos proyectos y que no van a caer en el olvido. 
> 
> Lo que hoy os traigo es solo algo pequeñito, algo que espero que me ponga de nuevo en marcha, es la respuesta a un reto que han hecho desde la pagina de Facebook Wincest Infinito. 
> 
> One-shot 
> 
> La idea era describir que había podido pasar en la habitación del motel, en el episodio 13x2, después de que dejen a Jack a cargo del profeta Donattelo. 
> 
> Y bueno, esto es lo que yo creo que pasó. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por leer.

En la misma página  
By: Saphirott

 

La puerta se abrió dejando entrever al trasluz la silueta inconfundible de su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Sam mientras le miraba, ahí parado bajo el dintel, recorriendo con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza el interior de la habitación. 

—Ya has vuelto —apuntó, lamentando para sus adentros haber permitido que se le escapara, aunque muy levemente, ese tono irónico. 

Sus palabras tuvieron como efecto que los agudos orbes verdes de su hermano se fijaran en él, y como siempre, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió durante esos dos breves segundos tan pequeño como cuando tenía ocho años y parecía que Dean siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Jack? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.   
—¿De dónde vienes?  
—Necesitaba un trago. Y dar una vuelta…, despejarme —comentó con voz cansada, dando por fin un paso hacia el interior y cerrando la puerta tras él. —No me has contestado —continuó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, colgándola de una desvencijada silla. —¿Dónde está ese maldito crio?  
—¡Dean! —reprochó, conteniendo el tono de su voz— Solo es un chico y está asustado, tiene miedo de ti.   
—¿De mí? Eso sí que tiene gracia. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho en el estudio de tatuaje? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Cómo sé que no nos hará daño, que no te hará daño? —responde enfadado, y Sam en esos momentos siente que tiene ganas de golpearlo, de darle duro para acabar con esa obtusa cabezonería, pero eso llevaría al traste todo lo que había planeado para esa noche. Una noche que el azar les brindaba justo cuando más la necesitaban. 

La aparición de Donatello, aunque inesperada, ha sido como una bendición y Sam no ha dudado un momento en sacarle provecho. Están cansados, el bagaje de los últimos tiempos ha sido pesado y arrastra una cuenta que ha resultado ser demasiado cara; Mary, Cas, Kelly e incluso Crowley, sí, hasta a ese bastardo se le echa de menos. Demasiado tiempo juntos, demasiadas experiencias vividas, momento al límite, saltos de fe que ahora deben realizar solos. 

Solos, quizás siempre ha sido así, Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam; pero ahora parecen ser más conscientes de esa soledad. Las ausencias pesan demasiado para ambos, pero sabe que a Dean le afectan mucho más; el sentido de la palabra familia es arraigado y profundo en el alma de su hermano; esa alma que ahora se encuentra removida, desfragmentada con cada perdida arrancada de cuajo y que solo puede ser reparada a partir de la base original, la única que permanece intacta, aunque últimamente las circunstancias la mantienen adormecida. 

Sam sabe que esa base es él, él es el único que puede reparar las heridas de su hermano, al igual que Dean es el único que puede reparar las suyas. Por eso sabe que esta discusión debe terminar aquí y ahora. 

—No me hará daño —contesta con seguridad, situándose frente a él y mirándole directamente a los ojos, suplicando un entendimiento o más bien apropiándoselo con una táctica que domina desde pequeño y a la que sabe que Dean no se puede resistir. —Tienes que confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí?

Dean suspira, apartando la mirada durante un segundo para luego volver a enfrentarle. Sam sigue viendo el deseo de reto, pequeños fulgores entre las distintas tonalidades de verde; ve el ceño fruncido y las sombras oscuras que atestiguan el cansancio acumulado en cercos alrededor de esos ojos que, a pesar de todo, están aceptando esa mano tendida. 

—Confío en ti. En quien no confío es en él —responde con cabezonería. Quizás aceptarla le cueste un poco más de lo que hubiese esperado. — Y sigues sin contestarme. ¿Dónde demonios está? No podemos dejarle suelto por ahí como si nada.

—Está con Donatello ¿vale? Me pareció una buena idea. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar con tranquilidad.   
—Sam… —el tono refleja la clara advertencia que el menor decide ignorar.   
—Habla conmigo Dean. No te reconozco, han pasado muchas cosas, hemos perdido a mucha gente, pero podemos no se…, lo superaremos Dean. Nunca te he visto e derrotado…, me duele —. La expresión del mayor vuelve a tornarse sombría al escucharle e inconscientemente se aleja, pero la mano de Sam se aferra con firmeza a su hombro impidiéndole dar un paso más. —Quizás con Jack podamos arreglar algo, quizás pueda ayudarnos a traer de vuelta a mamá.   
—¡Demonios Sam, no! Ya te lo he dicho. Mama se ha ido, Cas, Crowley, Kelly. ¡Todos! Se han ido y no van a volver. ¡Punto! No hay más que hablar —exclama, librándose del agarre con un manotazo. 

Sam no sabe como han vuelto al punto de partida y, de repente, se siente envuelto en el mismo aire derrotista que rodea a su hermano. 

—¿Y yo? —pregunta después de unos segundos— ¿También me he ido? ¿Vas a desterrarme como a los demás? Necesito saberlo Dean. Necesito saber si tú y yo seguimos en la misma página.

Esperar es una tortura insoportable, aunque sean meros segundos, la incertidumbre te oprime el pecho agotando el aire en tus pulmones, sintiendo como se te escapa la vida en cada intento fallido por respirar. El silencio es la mordaza que te corta toda vía de escape. 

—¿Sinceramente? —. El sonido debería ser suficiente para que la vida fluya de nuevo pero, no todo es como se espera, ¿verdad? —No lo sé…

Dean no aparta la mirada, permaneciendo impasible al desesperado escrutinio de los incrédulos ojos de Sam. No quiere hacer daño a su hermano, pero no sabe como manejar el vacío que se asienta en su interior y está cansado de intentarlo. Tras unos segundos que parecen eternos, se mueve con cuidado, la mano sobre su hombro no ofrece resistencia y se alegra por ello, pero no puede evitar que algo en su estómago se encoja cuando deja de sentir su calor. 

No, definitivamente, esto no era en lo que Sam estaba pensando cuando le endosó a Donatello el cuidado del crio. No es lo que pensaba cuando vio a Dean cruzando la puerta, teniendo por fin ese momento de intimidad, del cual habían estado tan faltos durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no esperaba esto. Dean ha perdido la esperanza con todo, hasta con él y eso es algo difícil de digerir. 

Las preguntas, las hipótesis, los miedos, todo ese batiburrillo descontrolado que martillea en su cabeza no opacan el silencio que se ha instalado en la habitación. Denso, pesado, un muro alto e inexpugnable que se alza entre ellos, más vivido y real que los gritos de su mente. Sigue en la misma postura que al principio de la conversación, con un vacío ahora frente a él que, de repente, le sorprende. El desconcierto le obliga a moverse y al hacerlo, encuentra lo que había echado en falta. Sentado al borde de la cama, su hermano apoya los codos sobre las rodillas y esconde la cabeza entre sus manos. 

Terriblemente solo…

Y por un momento, siente como el corazón se le encoge en el pecho; lo ha visto mal muchas veces, demasiadas para su gusto y para lo que a cualquiera le parecería razonable, pero nunca lo había visto así. Entonces, otro calor le remueve las entrañas, y no es la pena, es rabia, es negación. Dean no está solo, no mientras él este vivo y nada ni nadie, ni tan siquiera el propio Dean, puede apartarle del que es su sitio. Si su hermano no lo ve, él tendrá que enseñárselo, tantas veces como haga falta, hasta que le quede claro. Y ahora mismo, solo hay una manera de demostrarlo; las palabras no llegan, se pierden en recovecos ocultos, en apariencias, intentos de decir lo correcto, de no dañar o de hacerlo, mentiras, verdades a medias… 

Solo cuando no hay tras que ocultarse, la verdad aparece, de la forma más primitiva y real desde que el mundo es mundo. Esa es la verdad que Dean necesita ver, la que le traerá de vuelta, o al menos, eso quiere creer. 

—Dean… — Es un llamado que no obtiene respuesta. 

Sam avanza entonces, solo dos pasos son necesarios para alcanzar su objetivo. Es irónico, que un esfuerzo tan nimio pueda servir para solventar una distancia que se le antoja enorme. Un suspiro contenido burla su aparente control cuando deja que su mano se deslice entre las hebras doradas del cabello de su hermano, una muestra de ese temor que se oculta tras la pose de resuelta decisión con la que pretende cubrirse; temor al rechazo, a no ser capaz de traerle de vuelta. 

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la cabeza de Dean delineando con lentitud pequeños círculos, buscando alcanzar ese punto de conexión en el que siempre se han manejado, ese espacio de calma que solo consiguen el uno al lado del otro; buscando una señal que le indique que va por buen camino. Una señal, que quizás pudiera ser ese imperceptible movimiento con el cual, la frente de Dean se apoya ahora sobre su estómago, haciendo que una pequeña corriente se deslice veloz por su espalda. 

Las manos del mayor suben hasta sus caderas y ahí se mantienen quietas, aunque Sam puede sentir la presión de los dedos, marcando la piel a pesar de que les separa la tela del vaquero. Su hermano se aferra a él mientras su respiración se vuelve errática y pequeños temblores recorren su espalda. “¿Qué te pasa Dean? Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte.” Piensa sin dejar de acariciarle. 

—Dean… —susurra mientras se inclina para depositar un beso sobre su pelo. Aún sin respuesta, la mano que antes acariciaba, ahora se cierra firme sobre el corto cabello y tira de él, buscando en una mirada, las respuestas que no le dan las palabras. 

Le asusta lo que ve, la rendición que se refleja en las acuosas aguamarinas que son los ojos de su hermano, la falta de fe y de esperanza. “Da igual lo que hagamos, da igual a cuantos matemos. Nunca será suficiente, siempre habrá alguien más, algo más y no hacemos más que perder gente por el camino”. Eso es lo que Dean le dijo una vez y eso es lo que refleja su mirada vencida.

“Nada de eso importa si seguimos juntos, Dean. Nada de eso importa. Tú y yo contra el mundo. No has podido olvidar eso, no voy a dejar que olvides eso”

Y en eso piensa Sam cuando su boca embiste contra la de su hermano, con rabia, demandante, un llamado de atención que exige una respuesta de igual envergadura. Su mano firme sobre la nuca impidiendo cualquier intento de huida. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma a sus labios cuando después de un momento siente como le devuelven el beso. Tampoco se sorprende, por muy derrotado que esté, su hermano es Dean Winchester y nunca va a echarse atrás en un reto. 

Pero hoy, esta es su guerra y él va a ganar esta batalla, porque él también puede ser fuerte por los dos y Dean tiene que saberlo. Sin romper el beso, sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de la fuerte espalda, buscando el hueco que le de acceso al tan ansiado calor de la piel, con un movimiento rápido, libera el torso de su hermano del engorro de la ropa que se pierde en algún punto de la habitación. Un firme empujón advierte a Dean de sus deseos y este se tumba sobre la cama, ayudándose de sus codos para subirse un poco más. 

La mirada de Dean es oscura y su pecho sube y baja agitado mientras Sam también se despoja de su camiseta y gatea sobre la cama como un felino, exigiendo un lugar entre sus piernas. Sus miradas se cruzan y ahora sí, Sam reconoce a Dean, lo reconoce en ese brillo mezcla de deseo, desafío y burla. Ese es su hermano, la persona que ama y al que quiere de vuelta a su vida. 

Sus bocas chocan de nuevo a la vez que Sam empuja sus caderas hacia delante, toda una declaración de intenciones con la que Dean parece complacido. Sus cuerpos exudan un calor que hacía mucho que no sentían y las pieles se erizan bajo las yemas de los dedos que viajan curiosas, redescubriendo mapas que antes se sabían de memoria. 

—Sigue habiendo demasiada ropa —gruñe Dean. Y Sam, no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso. 

Separándose con desgana, Sam se ocupa del pequeño problema y ahora sí, ahora son solo ellos dos. Piel con piel, besos, caricias y cuerpos que reaccionan por si solos, sin dudas, sin mentiras. 

Sam se pierde en el calor del cuerpo de su hermano y este, se aferra a él, rodeando su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. Se mueven acompasados en un ritmo que solo ellos escuchan, el que marcan sus corazones, unidos por nacimiento, templados a costa de una extraña vida y ahora, totalmente incapaces de coexistir el uno sin el otro. 

Se entierra fuerte y profundo, perdido en la selva verde que se abre frente a sus ojos, gritando en silencio a esa profundidad salvaje lo que no es capaz de decir con palabras. “Estoy aquí Dean, siempre voy a estar aquí. Mírame, mírame y dime ahora si no estamos en la misma página. Lo estamos, nunca hemos dejado de estarlo”

—Sammy… —es todo lo que escapa de su boca cuando siente que ya no puede más, que su cuerpo y su mente ruegan por una liberación. —Sammy… —es lo único que dice cuando sus brazos se estrechan aún más sobre la ancha espalda del que ahora cubre su cuerpo, protegiéndolo, ofreciéndole un lugar donde por una vez, él no tiene que ser el fuerte. Dean solloza su nombre sobre la piel de su cuello y Sam se entrega a la tarea de sostenerlo, hasta que todo se calma, hasta que Dean puede volver a ser Dean. 

Tumbado de lado, Dean descansa pero no duerme, el calor del pecho de Sam en su espalda le reconforta de una manera que ya casi no recordaba. Siente su aliento sobre la nuca, en una respiración pausada que le dice que está dormido e imagina sus facciones relajadas en una expresión que conoce de memoria a base de una vida observándole dormir. Le gustaría verle ahora, pero teme despertarle y se limita a deslizar sus dedos entre los de él, en esa mano que, al dormir, Sam siempre pone sobre su corazón desde que era un bebe. 

—Gracias Sammy —dice al vacío y oscuridad de la habitación— Gracias por creer por los dos, por ser fuerte por los dos. Te necesito Sam, porque yo ahora no puedo, pero sé que estás ahí, aunque no te lo diga, lo sé. Y sí, seguimos en la misma página…

 

FIN


End file.
